MY STORY
by Broadway Blondie
Summary: If you like WICKED you'll love this story! It's through the minds of Elphaba and Galinda when the were in second grade! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. STOP!

**MY STORY**

**Chapter 1**

**STOP!**

**ELPHABA**

"STOP! NO! STOP!" I screamed and ran down the sidewalk. I clutched my books tightly and ran as fast as I could. I got to the doorway of Miss. Kizly's house and dashed inside - grateful the door was unlocked. I walked inside and laid my books and school bag on the floor by the door.

"Elphaba, sweetie is that you?" Miss. Kizly asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," I replied once I caught my breath.

"Oh! Come here! Look what I've made!" she called, I could practically see the smile on her face. Miss. Kizly loves making anything and always has something new for me to try when I come over. I walked down the hallway filled with beautifully painted pictures of butterflies and flowers. The warm yellow painted walls seemed to hug her slender body in the most welcoming way.

Once I entered the kitchen an aroma of freshly baked cookies filled my nose.

"What did you make?" I asked gliding towards her.

"I made sugar cookies with cinnamon and pumpkin seeds!" I looked down at the plate full of cookies – that looked like soft golden rocks with seeds sprinkled over top of them.

"They look delicious," I whispered staring at them.

"Well go ahead grab one or two. I'll grab some drinks," she smiled and turned to the cabinet to get the cups," Then you can tell me what happened at school today."

I gulped. Oh no. I hate to talk about school it's always so awful! I hate school! I grabbed two cookies, walked over to the table and sat down. Miss. Kizly sat down at the table.

"So what happened today?" She asked tucking a strand her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, its nothing," I answered and looked down. I could feel her usually soft brown eyes glaring at me. "Some kids followed me while I was walking home. I didn't think much of it but then they started chasing me, with these shields. They were throwing pebbles and pencils. They shouted mean things at me, telling me to leave and… and…" tears started to spill over my eyelids and soon I was sobbing into Miss. Kizly's shoulder. A few minuets later she handed me a tissue and I stopped crying.

"Why wouldn't your teachers stop them? You said they do this at recess too, isn't there any teachers out there?"

"There _are_ teachers out there, but we're in second grade and they think we are just playing around. They think we are playing war and it's everybody against me, and I just never win," I stated.

"What about Lyla? I thought you two were friends."

"I thought so too, but every time the kids start being mean to me she joins them. And yesterday I saw her walking with the cool girls after school and she said 'Look the girls freak show is going mobile now' she said and I started to walk faster down the street. Then she and the other four girls through coins at me and said in unison 'That's enough coins for a bus ticket away from here!' and everybody heard them so the whole way home kids were throwing coins at me!" A tear escaped out of the corner of my eye but I quickly whipped it away.

"Oh, sweetie!" Miss. Kizly cried and gave me a hug," I so very much wish you could stay with me! I'd never let you go to that school again! But sadly we know your father wouldn't approve."

I sighed and nodded. I knew very well that anything I would ever do my father would never approve. And anything I ever did wasn't good enough. My straight A average wasn't. Neither was the fact I done all my chores and my sister Nessa's chores. Or that I am the best tennis player at my school. He doesn't care about any of that, because he doesn't care about me.

"I better go," I said weakly," I have a lot of homework to do." I rose from the table and grabbed my bag and books from the floor. I reached for the door handle and let my hand rest on it. I stared at my green hand. Yes, my hand is green and so is every other part of me. I am the green freak kids make fun of. I am the green freak my father probably wants to sell to the circus. I am the green freak who's only friend is Miss Merlissa Kizly, who is twenty and has babysat her since she was born because her parents were to embarrassed by her to bring her in public. Yeah, that's me.

I walk out the door and sprinted toward my house three blocks away. I made it to the door and sigh in relief that nobody saw me. I gently open the door, hoping I can get inside without my dad noticing that I was home late- he didn't like me being in public for longer than I have to be. That's why I've never been out to eat, on vacation, or play any after school sport.

Sadly the door creeks when I shut it and no more that five seconds later I hear my dad yell ,"Elphaba!"

I sigh. _Oh great, my day _can_ get worse._


	2. WANTING TO LEARN

**MY STORY**

**Chapter 2**

**WANTING TO LEARN**

**GALINDA **

"Galinda! Are you ready to go?" I heard my mom call from the front door.

"Yes, I am coming!" I chirped and adjusted the pink bow perched on top of my blonde curls. I admired my pink, glittery shoes and took off to the door.

"Aw! I knew that dress would look beautiful on you! Pink is so your color!" my mom said when I got to the door. I agree with her, I love pink!

"Mom, how late will we be out tonight?" I asked," I have a lot of homework and I –"

"Oh don't worry, beautiful," She said cutting me off, "You'll have plenty of time for that, but if you impress this man at dinner tonight you may not have to do homework for a long while!"

"Why is that?" I asked very confused.

"Oh well, this man wants to put you in a few advertisements that would make a lot of money! And –"

"THE MORE MONEY WE EARN THE MORE WE CAN SHOP!" we yelled together, the both of us smiling ear to ear.  
"That's my girl!" she said and we walked outside to the car.

"Did you tell her?" I heard my dad whisper when we got in the car.

My mom nodded and my dad winked at me in the mirror.

I wish I told them from the start that I like school and reading and all of that stuff but it seems now my only chose is to be a uneducated princess. From the start my mom took away my chapter books as a punishment and made me read fashion magazines.

"Your only 7!" she would say," I don't want you reading these types of books!" she yelled and grabbed my book and held it above my head.

"But mom!" I screamed reaching for the book," My teacher says it's good to read bigger books! Mom!".

"No Galinda! You will not be like those other kids you were made for better things than school! I am going to go donate these to the library". She said she wanted to teach me disaplien so she made me watch her give them away.

I cried myself to sleep that night. It's the worst feeling is to feel like nobody listens to you, it's the worst. I am about to turn 8 now and I can't read much, I'm failing math and just about every other class. I don't even know how to make my bed because I've always had a maid to do it for me. My friends always joke that it's a miracle I learned to walk.

When I got buckled in we took of and before we got to the end of the driveway my mom handed me a fashion magazine. I studied over the pages and noticed I couldn't read half the words. I remember when I had to read out loud in class once this year, I couldn't read a sentence without getting stuck on a word. I overheard my teacher on the phone with my mom saying 'Its just not normal, how behind she is on everything. She's only in second grade, I know, but still it worries me sometimes' but all my mother would say is 'I understand' and 'we'll work on that with her'. I think my mom is hoping I'll realize that I just cant fight her any more, she's going to win, and I'll probably never be able to read the way other kids do. And I am getting tired of the constant fight to learn and even though I hate to say it…. Maybe it would be better to just give up and be a princess.

We pulled into the restraunt, I looked up at my mom and she shot back a glowing smile.

"Let's go" she whispered.


	3. USELESS

**MY STORY**

Chapter 3

**ELPHABA**

"I've told you over and over again that you must be home right after school! You have chores! You can't depend on you r sister to do all your work!" My dad yelled.

"I do all her work," I thought aloud to myself.

"What was that!"

"Nothing, I said nothing."

"So, what's your excuse?"

I bit my lip trying to think of what to say.

"Well…?"

"On my way home from school these kids started chasing me and –"

"Elphaba, I know some kids still might not have gotten over this," he said picking up my hand and gesturing toward my skin," but they can't possibly still be making fun of you about it. It's been what-"

"Seven years and eleven months."

He looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"That's how long it's been since I was born and the whole town was making jokes about me," I stood up," but in school I can't run away from them. And I'll never be able to run away from this!" I gestured to my skin and ran to my room and locked the door. I layed on my lumpy bed cried, but I knew my dad. I knew him well enough to know that within minuets he'll have Harriet, our maid, come get me and make me work along side her. Even though my dad is the Mayor and we have a maid he decided to makes me clean and do chores because it will teach me to not be spoiled or something…

"Elphaba? Are you okay?" My sister, Nessa, called from the door.

"Yes, I am fine now," I lied through my teeth.

"Okay, well Miss. Harriet told me to tell you to come downstairs."

"Okay." I heard Nessa's wheelchair roll away and I went over to the mirror and took out the hair bands holding in my braids and tied my hair back into a ponytail and when downstairs to work.

When I came into the room Miss. Harriet was standing there tapping her foot and staring at the clock on the wall. This was only my forth time cleaning but I expect she will go over the expectations again. I looked at her hideous long, light blue dress with bright orange roses on it. But I shouldn't talk, the only clothes I own are black, navy blue, and dark orange dresses, that are all identical.

She looked mad. I opened my mouth to explain but she quickly interrupted.

"Don't tell me why you're late. I don't care. You are not talk to me, as your father instructed me to tell you. You are to do the work and not say a word! Do you understand?"

I nodded


	4. Restaurant of Popularity

**MY STORY**

Chapter 4

Restaurant of Popularity

Galinda

"Ah… So this little Miss. Popular?" And old man said. He had gray hair, a wrinkly face, and dark sunglasses. I hesitated behind my mom as he motioned me forward, "Aw, she's a cutie!" He tossed around my curls and adjusted my bow.

"Isn't she?" my mother beamed.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Galinda," I said in an extra sweet voice.

"Glinda."  
"No, Ga-linda," I corrected him.

"Okay, Ga-linda," He said," Your very photogenic, are you not?"

"I am."

"Do you like Horses?"

"Umm…," I looked at my mom for an answer. She nodded. I turned back to him," Yes. Yes, I do"

"Would you like to pose with one for out advertisement on one?"

"What would the advertisement be?" My mother asked.

"Excellent question, it's for our new cowgirl boots!"

"Oh! Doesn't that sound great sweetie?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then it's settled! I will call you with the details and we will make Galinda a star!" He clapped his hands and walked out the door. A young lady followed him out. She had long eyelashes that shaded her big black looking eyes. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. And her dark purple top and black pants allowed her to practically blend in to the dark night sky.

"Momma, who was that." I asked pointing after her.

"Don't point sweetie. Come on lets get a table and have some dinner."

"But momma!"

"Galinda, don't talk back to your mother. Now, look. There is some of your friends." My father said pointing to the group of children at a table. They heard him andd turned to see her.

"GALINDA!" they shouted and began to surround her. She smiled.

"Galinda wont you sit with us?" I boy shouted.

"Oh Galinda! Do you want to stay the night with me this weekend?" A girl she barley knew asked.

Many shouts came from all around.

"Everyone. Everyone! Please! I am truly sorry but I ** must** eat with my parents tonight," I said. My parents nodded," My apologies but I will see you all at school _tomorrow_." I decided not to add that tomorrow might be the last time for some while.

"Okay. See you Galinda!" they shouted in unison. As the children left a few murmured how they couldn't wait for tomorrow. This made me smile.

"Handled like a pro!" my mother congratulated me as we sat down at our table.

"They really love you Galinda-poo," My dad said calling me by my nickname.

I smiled and opened up the menu.

"Get anything you want, dear!" My mother said patting my head. It feels good to be a Princesses.


End file.
